One Moment In Life
by AndItStarts66
Summary: Rose Paige Thomas was typical in every sense of the word typical. The way she looked, acted, and lived her life. But what happens when a mysterious bookstore suddenly appears and she decides to look at one book? Well, it transported her to a different world, a world where she will find love, friendship, and figure out who she really is.
1. A New Beginning

If you could change one moment in life, would you? Everyone has their thoughts on what they would change in their life, whether it be a break up, choosing to go left instead of right, or even just telling someone you loved them one more time. But what if you had the power to change not just the course of your own life but have the power to also change the lives of people all around the world, would you still change it? Having the power to procure a change in time is incredible yet dangerous at the same moment. It could take away some of the best memories of your life, but it could also make even better memories. Would you take that risk? That one risk that could change your life forever?

* * *

Rose Paige Thomas was typical in every sense of the word typical. She was typical in the way she looked: medium wavy brown hair, big blue eyes, was five foot six, and had a runners body. She had two sisters, a mother and father, a medium sized house that she has lived in her whole life, and an A average in school. She was not popular, but at the same time she was a total loner. Rose had her friends along with some friends in different groups, and to go with it all she had a boyfriend that she cared for very much. So, she is probably the most typical seventeen year old in the history of seventeen year olds.

But one single fact did not make her typical and it was her hatred for typical life. Rose wanted something more with her life, something that it was not currently giving her. But something was holding her back from trying to find what she wanted. Maybe it was the safety of having a comfortable life, knowing that she was cared for by her friends, family, and boyfriend, or maybe it was the familiarity of her life that she did not want to change. Whatever it was, had held Rose back from achieving the thing she wanted most in life.

"Hey Rose….Roseeeee….ROSE!" Came a scream into Rose's ear interrupting her thought.

"Oh jeez Vi! What was that for?" Rose asked her best friend Violet Rae Gane.

"Well I was only trying to help you out. I mean this is like the fifty bashillionth-"

"Is bashillionth even a word?" interrupted Rose, but Violet just went on as though not a single word was said.

"-that you have zoned out on me. Am I really that boring? You have to tell me if I am, I mean, what if that's why Toby broke up with me. Oh well, as the saying goes, his loss. But wait, would it really be his loss if I'm boring?-" Violet could talk for hours on end without stopping to hear a second opinion. Since Violet has known this long haired blonde since she was in preschool, she knew that Violet's personal conversation would go on for a while and decide to go back into her own mind.

"Was there anything wrong with typical?" Rose thought. "No. There's nothing wrong with wanting just a normal life. Finish high school, then go to college, the start a family, then die. It's what a typical person wants." And yet, when that single statement ran through her mind, something fluttered in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey," Rose interrupted Violet, " um, I've gotta go now. Just got a text from my mother saying that she needs me home. Bye!"

"Wait a second you only call you mom mother when you're trying to leave! Rose Paige-" Violet started but Rose ran out of her best friend's house and dashed into her blue toyota before Violet could press for details, and sped off. Rose had no idea where she was going, she just needed to get away from her constant thoughts about her normal future.

For the first hour, Rose just drove. Not caring about where her destination was, or what time it was, she just drove. For some reason she was always able to calm down and relax when she was driving in her car just listening to her music. It was soothing and comforting, and let her mind slip away from anything but the music and the road. That was until her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rosie it's me, your mother-" Rose started to roll her eyes,

"Mom I have caller-id, I knew it was you." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"No need to be all huffy and puffy about it. Well anyway, I need you home in the next hour because dinner is gonna be ready soon." Her mother, Edna, said in a no-nonsense voice. Not wanting to end her drive and get back to reality, she suddenly spotted an old book store that she had never seen before.

"Sorry mom, but I already ate here at Violet's. I'm not gonna be home until late tonight." She said, thinking of how harmless this little white lie was.

"Ok, if you say so. Just make sure that you tell me when you get home. Oh and be home by midnight!" Her mother threw in the end part at the very last second, knowing that Rose would not get home until two maybe three in the morning if not reminded.

"Fine. See you later!" Rose said then hung up her phone. Right when she put her phone down, Rose turned her car around and started on back to that antique looking bookstore. Now, Rose loved to read just about as much as any seventeen year old, and normally passed the bookstores if she had a chance. But for some reason, she was drawn to this particular one. What was particularly strange about this store, was that it looked so old, yet she had never seen it before. Rose had basically grown up walking up and down the streets in her small town and knew every store that stood in the block-long downtown. And yet, she had never seen this one. She just sat in her parked car in front of the store, just gazing at it. The wooden sign above the door said 'Books upon Books', and was chipping at the edges which made it look well past a hundred years old. What didn't help was the fact that for some strange reason, this store was made in all brick while all the surrounding stores were painted different variations of beige.

"What the hell? Maybe I'm just seeing things and this is just my mind playing games with me." She decided to close her eyes, thinking that possibly it would go away when she reopened them. But after counting to ten with them closed, she opened her big blue eyes and there still in front of her was that old-timey looking shop.

The curiosity inside of her took over and she stepped out of her car, paid the meter a couple of quarters not intending to be long, and walked up to the store front. She slowly opened the Victorian era door and instantly heard a bell chime. The musty smell of her grandparents attic suddenly swam past her as she slowly closed the heavy door, thinking it could possibly break if she let it slam shut.

As she stepped more into the store, Rose's eyes wandered to the antiqueness of this place. There were gas lamps instead of light bulbs, an old-time cash registered that looked as though it should be in a museum, and a thin wooden picture frame with a dime inside with the word "Our first sale" written in cursive that you only see in history books. All this antiqueness made Rose think that she had stepped into a movie and should be wearing a corset and petticoat with black pointed heels, instead of her jean shorts, white v-neck, and flip-flops.

"Hello?" Rose called out, hoping that maybe seeing and hearing a normal human being would make this eerie place seem a little less creepy. After waiting a couple minutes, she tried again, "Hello? Um, I have a couple of questions about this place." While waiting for a second reply she notice a small black chalkboard that said "Just out back".

"What dumb-asses. Why would they write that? A person could easily come in here, read that board-well if they could read the hand writing- and take whatever they wanted." Shaking her head at the stupidity of the owners, Rose decided to just walk around the shop and see what else is peculiar. Walking half way down one aisle, she stopped to look at a row of books. _"This keeps on getting more and more weird,"_ she thought because none of the books in that row were normally bound. Instead, all of the books looked like they were first-edition from the nineteenth century. Walking up and down the other four aisles Rose began to notice that all of the books in the shop had that old fashion look to them.

"Might as well check some of them out. Maybe they're actually worth something more than what they're selling them for," Rose quietly said to herself. Picking a random book off the shelf without even bothering to look at the title, she turned over the book and read the cover. But after re-reading the cover four times she realized that it was in fact the real name of the book.

"Hogwarts-A-History. Wow, J.K. Rowling definitely wanted this book to be quiet. That, or maybe she is pulling a Willy Wonka golden ticket and only made one copy and put it in a random store and the person who finds it will get some money or meet her. Psh, yeah right. Oh well, might as well see what's inside," she said as she started to carefully open up the ancient looking book.

Upon scanning the first couple of pages, she saw a weird sentence_. "What could that mean?"_ she thought_. "If found, those whom read this phrase aloud can take you back to the time and place that your heart yearns for the most." _She read to herself.

"Ha," she laughed to herself, "what if someone actually believed that this was real?" Then she said two words that would alter her life forever.

"Novum principio."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that you like this first chapter and that it has you intrigued. I would love to hear what you all have to say so please review and hopefully I can post the next chapter soon! I think you all know what I'm going to say next...Disclaimer! the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns all the characters that you already know...all the other characters that are unknown to you are created by me :)**


	2. This Can't Be Real!

"Novum principio." Right after those words left Rose's mouth, she knew something was about to change. She quickly closed the book and was about to set it back on the shelf when it caught her attention yet again.

"What the…" Rose started as she looked curiously down at the large novel that was encased in her hands. The book had mysteriously changed from its old brown covers into a bright blue that was lighting up as though it had a light bulb inside of it. While she started to look for the light source of the book, an incessant tugging occurred around Rose's navel. '_This _cannot_ be good_,' Rose thought to herself as she closed her eyes tight, hoping the yanking would end soon.

_Boom_. In what felt like less than a second, Rose went from standing up in the antique book store to crashing clumsily on her stomach on a hard stone floor.

"Are you kidding me! Do the psychos at that bookstore just randomly do that whole light and flying show for every poor soul who enters their store? God damn it!" Rose ranted, not opening her eyes through the whole rant. Thinking that she was maybe in another part of that weird shop, she took a moment on her stomach to get the motivation to get up and moving. Only when she heard the footsteps of something else in the room with her, did Rose open her blue orbs. Slowly she lifted herself up, flipping her brown hair back to its normal position. As Rose turned around, she saw an older man with a long white beard that matched his freakishly long white hair. '_Where have I seen him before?_' Rose silently questioned to herself.

"Hello my dear. Would you be so kind as to tell me as to who you are and how you appeared out of my ceiling," the mysterious man asked Rose calmly. She took in the mans crooked nose and startling blue eyes. '_I must have hit my head hard because I thought I just saw his eyes twinkle,_' Rose said to herself. Trying to quickly piece the puzzle together in her mind, Rose went through everything that had happened to her in the past ten minutes.

"Creepy shop appears out of nowhere, then no one in said creepy shop, then weird books, one was…" she was speaking to herself until she remembered the book that she was looking at. '_It can't be_.' Getting her composure together, Rose took a deep breath and looked back at the old man who was still patiently waiting for a response.

"OK, so this is gonna sound really messed up and all but, I picked up a book at this super creepy bookstore and the book turned blue. It turned _blue_ and then pop, I appear here. I must be dreaming right?" Rose hastily said. The old man examined Rose for a couple of seconds before he spoke calmly and quietly.

"I think you may have touched a portkey and it transported you here, to Hogwarts. Now, would you like to have a seat and we can discuss all of this," he led Rose to his desk where he offered her some candy which she quickly denied. But once she sat down opposite the man, realization of what he exactly said hit her.

"Hold the phone. D-did you just say Hogwarts? A place that is only in books, a place that is made up?" Rose said doubtfully while looking straight at him.

"Why yes I did. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." When Rose's eyes left Dumbledore's, she did notice that the objects all around the room were not normal objects. Not just that, but all the paintings in the room were now either sleeping (Rose could blatantly see their steady breathing) or staring right at her and clearly whispering and gossiping about her. Deciding that if it is a dream she could easily wake up whenever she wanted, she stated to go along with this whole "Hogwarts is real" thing.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore," Rose reached over the desk to give the guy a handshake, for which he chuckled to himself while he did. "I am Rose Thomas and I am not a witch, so sadly I cannot stay here. Too bad so sad."

"What do you mean you're not a witch Miss. Thomas? Only one with magical powers could procure a portkey for which you did."

"Wait, I can't be a witch! There's no such thing as witches and wizards," Rose started to panic, thinking that perhaps she was just going crazy in this dream. To this thought, she started to pinch herself ignoring the stares that she was she was getting from Dumbledore and the paintings. When she started to feel the pain from her pinches she gave up and decided that this was in fact not a dream. Taking another deep breath she looked back to the headmaster, who was still gazing at her. A chill erupted down Rose's spine, it was if he could see and hear everything that was going on in her mind.

"Miss. Thomas, I can insure you that this is in fact not a dream, this is just a different reality than you are used. Can you please tell me more about yourself and where exactly you came from?"

"Well, I guess I can start off by saying that I am seventeen years old, and my birthday is February 16, 2000. I have a mom, dad, and two sisters. I have an A average in school and hopefully will get into some good colleges next year. To answer where I came from, well like I said before a random book store appeared out of nowhere and I walked in and picked up Hogwarts-A History and said a phrase. Then the book turned blue and I fell from the sky. Literally." as she finished Rose noticed a curious look came upon Dumbledore's face.

"What?" she asked and yet, he still did not answer. "OK, fine don't answer. Can you please just answer this question for me." To this, she seemed to have his attention again. "Will I be able to get back home? And if so, how soon?"

"I do not know right now if you will be able to get back. This is because the portkey that you activated to get here did not only transport you here, but also took you back in time."

"Wait, it took me back in time? Tha-" But before she could finish what she was about to say, her mind reeled back to what he was saying. '_I'm at Hogwarts, a school which J.K. Rowling made up in the Harry Potter series. Not only that but I went back in time._' She put together in her mind.

"Yes, it is July 18, 1977 and I believe that you came here for a reason and will not be leaving our time for a while."

"Sir, where I'm from you aren't real. You are from a series called Harry Potter, which is why I did not believe you at first. If it is 1977, then we would be in the marauders final year here."

"Would you care to explain to me what these books are." Dumbledore asked. So, Rose explained everything starting at what she knew about the marauders all the way up throughout Harry's years in school and how to kill Lord Voldemort.

After a long hour of explaining everything that she could remember, Dumbledore finally spoke. "What you had read could be the future, but if what you say is true, then we could possibly save all of those lives that can be lost. But first if you want to be able to help me win a future war, then you have to learn some magic."

"But Sir, I'm not a witch. As much as I wish that I was, I'm sadly not."

"Mrs. Thomas, I believe you possess a power that you did not even know you had. Her take my wand," and he swiftly handed his wand over to Rose across the table, "and flick it towards this bowl." Dumbledore finished what he was say and wait for Rose to take what he just in.

It took Rose a minute to realize that she was holding a wand, an object that she had read about for years only on books. Expecting nothing to happen, she took a deep breath, pointed the wand towards the small brown bowl and flicked the wand up. Right as her wand moved up, the bowl exploded and Rose quickly ducked.

"What was that?!" Eyes wide in confusion and alarm, she looked towards Dumbledore for the answer.

"That, Miss. Thomas, was magic. Once you properly learn how to use your magic you may end up being a very powerful witch."

"Are you sure that this is real?" Rose asked one last time, she just needed to know that this was real and that it was not a prank.

"Oh, it this is very much real."

It took a minute for Rose to find the words to reply back. Once she did she looked up at Dumbledore and said, "I want to help fight the war. How do I start my education?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always please comment. I love to see comments and reviews! Thanks guys :)**

**P.S. I am not J.K. Rowling and don't own any characters that you know and love.**


End file.
